Dodge Charms
Reed in the Wind Cost: —; Mins: Dodge 2, Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: None The Solar Exalted understand the humble wisdom of the reed and the willow. The greater the force directed against them, the more nimble they become to avoid harm. Whenever the Lawgiver uses his Dodge DV to avoid a physical attack, he adds a bonus equal to half the attacker’s Essence, rounded up. This bonus counts as dice added by a Charm. Lightspeed Body Dynamics Cost: —; Mins: Dodge 4, Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: Native, Reactor Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Shadow Over Water The body and soul of the Solar Exalted are as one, transcending all limits in emulation of the light from which they were born. A Lawgiver who has purchased this Charm has perfected his body at the motonic level through a mastery of Dodge techniques, allowing him to accrue ambient motes as a matter of course. Whenever the Solar successfully avoids an attack by applying his Dodge DV, he gains (attacker’s Essence / 2, round up) motes in step 10. This Charm is subject to the following limitations: • The attack must be made with intent to injure the Lawgiver, and must also be capable of harming him. For example, this Charm would offer no benefit if the character were attacked with a firewand while carrying a hearthstone which rendered him immune to fire. • The Charm offers no benefit if the Solar defends himself with a Charm carrying a Flaw of Invulnerability. • Lightspeed Body Dynamics is incompatible with any other Charm which grants the character motes of Essence. Refinement of Flowing Shadows Cost: - (3m or 3m, 1wp); Mins: Dodge 5, Essence 4 Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Seven Shadow Evasion This Charm enhances its prerequisite. The Lawgiver may opt to pay a +3m surcharge when activating Seven Shadow Evasion, extending its duration to one tick rather than separately activating the Charm against each individual attack. Solars with Essence 5+ may extend the duration of perfect dodging to one action by paying a +3m, 1wp surcharge. Only when the character’s DV refreshes does the maelstrom of flickering shadows resolve back into the familiar form of the Lawgiver. Aegis of Altruistic Imposition Cost: 4m; Mins: Dodge 5, Essence 4; Type: Reflexive (Step 2) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: One action Prerequisite Charms: Leaping Dodge Method The Lawgiver dissolves into a swarm of flitting shadows, obfuscating the precise location of his allies and drawing attacks toward himself. He may apply a Dodge DV-based Defend Other action to all willing individuals within (Essence x3) yards. At Essence 5+, this Charm’s zone of protection may be extended to (Essence x 10) yards. A second purchase of this Charm, at Dodge 6+, Essence 6+, adds an additional feature to Aegis of Altruistic Imposition; if the Lawgiver is struck by an attack intended for another while using this Charm, he may pay four motes and one point of Willpower in Step 9 to perfectly redirect that attack to a different character within the radius of the Charm. The attack does no harm to the Lawgiver, and instead applies its original roll and effects to its new target as a Counterattack. Divine Witness of Utter Safety Cost: — (+4m); Mins: Dodge 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: Mirror, Obvious Prerequisite Charms: Leaping Dodge Method, Seven Shadow Evasion When the Primordials once uprooted mountains and cast them down against the armies of the gods. The Solar Exalted, embarrassed by such clumsy efforts, learned to absent themselves from the paths of these excessive demonstrations. A character who has learned this Charm may pay a four mote surcharge when invoking Seven Shadow Evasion to avoid an attack which inflicts damage on everything within an area (such as Lambent Bolt of Annihilation). The Solar’s dodge deposits her at the nearest safe edge of the damage effect, if that location is within (Essence x 50) yards; walls and other obstacles are no impediment to this evasion. She may also carry out any consenting characters she is protecting with Defend Other actions at the time of activation. At Dodge 6+, Essence 6+ this restriction disappears, and the Solar’s leaping dodges will carry her as far as necessary to remove her from the effect.